


Grandfather

by southsidepeach



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Superman finds out that he will become a father and M'att can call himself 'fucked up'.





	Grandfather

Connie was still looking at the pregnancy test, with tears in her eyes. It was positive as well as the other three she made. She couldn't believe it was true...She would have a baby.

She looked at her belly. It was really hard for her to believe that inside of it was a child...A child that she already love. She was happy and scared at the same time. She was not ready to be a mother. She barely know something about human adult hoe was she going to rise a child and how will she tell M'att... But worst...how was she going to tell Superman? She is going to kill M'att...

She put down the pregnancy test and left the bathroom, going to find M'att. He had to find out as soon was possible.

She found him in the kitchen, alone, cooking something sweet.

"Hi, cutie." He saluted his girlfriend as he saw that her entered in the room.

"Hi. Where are the others?" Connie asked, hopping that they all were left.

"The boys are on a mission, Nightingale and Aqualass are talking in the mission room and Willow is with her parents. Why are you asking?"

"I want to tell you something really important and I want to say down for this." Connie said.

M'att saw that she was agitated so he did as she said. As he set down, she took a big breath.

"So...M'att...I'm...I'm pregnant..."

He just looked at me with a poker face, then I saw how his eyes looked at the ceiling and he fainted, falling down on the floor.

After two or three hours, he woke up. He was lying on the couch with the team, Black Canary and Superman looking at him.

"If you say you had a nightmare or a dream, I am going to punch you." Connie said.

"...So it wasn't a dream?" M'att asked, a little bit confused.

"Yes, it wasn't. Connie told us while you were unconscious and now that you're up, I can kill you." Superman said and took M'att by his neck and he picked the martian up.

"How dared you to have sex with my daughters and let her pregnant too?" Superman asked him among the teeth as he strangle him.

"Clack, stop it!" Connie scream as she saw how her father was trying to kill her baby's father.

Eventually, he let M'att down and left without word.

"Dude, we are proud of you." Apollo said as he petted his friend's shoulder.

"I can believe how fast you are growing. First, Rick with his daughter and now this." Canary said, full of affection.

"Wait...so...this means that...I am going to be a father?" M'att asked.

"Yes." All of them reponded and the future father fainted again.

\--- 8 months and 3 weeks later ---

M'att, Willow, Dixie, Kandel, Zachary, Apollo, Rick, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary were waiting in the hall as Connie was in the middle of birth.

"M'ATT! FOR THE NAME OF GOD, GO INSIDE!" Zachary yelled at a scared M'att who's girfriend was giving birth right now.

"Do I really have to. She is more violent then usually. I know that is my baby, but I have never seen her like that.

"M'ATT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" They couldn't hear Connie's screams from the the operating room.

"Okay, okay I am going inside again!" M'att panished as he entered in the room again. After an hour of pain, M'att went outside with a smile on his face.

"It is a boy!" M'att said. He had never been happier in his life.

Later, everyone entered to see Connie holding a beautiful boy with black hair and light green skin. His eyes were even bluer the his mothers's.

Everyone was happy for them and what they didn't know then was that after two years, M'att and Coonie were going to give birth to a beautiful little girl too.


End file.
